evnfandomcom-20200213-history
EarthGov
The Earth Government era, also known as the Earth Empire era, is the period of history between the long dark ages and the founding of the Federation, when the Earth governed over a form of protectorate alliance against the attacks of the proto-Auroran Empire - namely, between the years of 876 NC and 935 NC. Confusingly, the government immediately prior to the Colonial Council is also known as the Earth Government, but little is known about that period in history, save that a failed attempt was made to terraform Mars, the results of which still have ramifications in the present day. History Climb from the Darkness Following the destruction of the hypergate network and hyperspace technology by the Armetis terrorist group in 670 NC, the former planets of the Colonial Council were cut off from each other. Without the ability to acquire supplies or technology from other planets, each planet regressed into a technological dark age. The two exceptions to this were Earth and Aurora - both of these planets retained a significant technological and industrial base, but even with this, a significant amount of technology was lost, especially the technology required to create hypergates. Earth regained hyperspace technology in 876 NC, by reconstructing old designs for hyperspace engines and hyperspace-capable ships. Earth immediately began to journey to neighbouring systems, re-establishing contact. In 881 NC, the inhabitants of the Alpha Centauri system, Earth's nearest neighbour, agreed to join with Earth in exchange for Earth's advanced technology. The Enemy Looms The scientists of Aurora were the first to regain hyperspace technology in the year 780 NC, almost one hundred years before Earth. Due to the distance of the Aurora system from the hyperspacial epicenter of the destruction in the Sol system, their hyperspace technology was not completely obliterated as it was in other systems - although it was damaged enough to keep them grounded for one hundred and ten years. The Aurorans, as they were soon known, immediatedly set out to conquer the surrounding star systems, stopping only in 783 NC when they encounter the five former outer territories, Moash, Heraan, Dani, Tekel and Vella, who had lost their hyperspace technology, but still retained significant weapons technology. A man named Adek Loral from Vella stole one of the Auroran hyperspace ships, and used it to spread hyperspace technology to the remaining outer territories. The upshot of this is that by the time Earth had regained its technolgy and was beginning to contact its neighbours, the former outer territories already had a well-established hyperspace route map. The two forces first become aware of each other in 905 NC, when the Aurorans made contact with two outer systems which had previously been re-contacted by Earth. True to form, the Aurorans promptly conquered the two systems. When news of this reached back to Earth by 906 NC, the other systems which had been re-contacted immediately requested that Earth allow them to join in the alliance - Earth agreed, provided the other systems use their resources to build warships, and the Earth Government era began in earnest. The War of Attrition In 907 NC, the Auroran forces attacked the Canopus system, and were met with the Earth-based forces for the first time. With the help of Vell-os slaves, the Earth forces soundly defeated the Aurorans. Following up on this victory, in 908 NC the Earth forces struck deep within Auroran territory in an attempt to dissuade the Aurorans from making further attacks. However, during the campaign, systems from the other five territories were attacked. As a result of this, when Aurora asked the leading families from the other five territories for assistance in attacking the Earth forces, they agreed. The attack commenced in 914 NC, and the combined forces, under the command of the Aurorans, conquered the Tichel, Gateway and Alphara systems before Earth could an even marshall a response, but when they did, the Auroran forces were stalled. In 915 NC, the Earth forces used their technological superiority and Vell-os slaves to crush the Auroran forces in the Vega system, despite being heavily outnumbered. The Auroran forces limped back to their own space, but the Earth forces were unable to pursue, having taken heavy losses. The Fall of the Earth Empire The Earth Government era ended when many of the Earth-controlled planets rebelled against its technocratic rule over them in 920 NC. Due to the reduced capabilities of the Earth navy and the uncooperative attitude of many of the Vell-os slaves, Earth was unable to respond. By 935 NC, over half of the formerly Earth-controlled systems declare their independence. The decision was made to give each system some control over their own governance. And thus, the Federation was born. Category:Nova History